If Only
by june88
Summary: just check it out not good with sumamries
1. Chapter 1

_Is it possible for a man to love two women equally? Is it possible for two women to share one man? _

Coruscant

"thank you for agreeing to meet with me" she said

Leia looked up from her cup of kaffe and studied the woman in front of her and shrugged

"so you're the woman that he just won't leave" the woman said "tell me, what is your life like when your together?"

Leia stared at the woman and debated whether to tell her or not

"I think I at least deserved the right to know?"

"okay"

"_han…han….wake up" leia peered into han's sleeping face and started kissing him._

"_mmm…this is a very nice way to wake up" he smiled _

"_happy lifeday" leia whispered with her face still inches from his_

"_thank you" and kissed her again_

_Leia broked the kiss "I have to go" she whispered_

"_but its my life day" _

"_I know, I'm sorry but the senate is holding a very important meeting right now and i tried to get out of it but…"_

_Han pouted, released his hold on her and started to get out of bed but leia grabbed his hand and pulled him back on the bed_

"_I promise to be back here as soon as the meetings' over"_

"_but that meeting will take hours, hours that we could spend celebrating my life day"_

_Leia looked into his eyes and can see that Han really is hurt that she's going to work instead of staying with him to celebrate, " well I can send my assistant to listen in on the meeting instead"_

_Han looked at her and smiled "thank you"_

"_it better be a fun life day solo"_

_Leia laughed as han picked her up from the bed and started for the fresher_

"_oh it will sweetheart" he laughed_

Coruscant

"sounds like you two have fun together"

"Bria…" 

"I can see why he doesn't want to leave you"

"how about your life together? What is it like?" leia asked, if this woman is going to continue asking her about her life with han then she's going to do the same


	2. Chapter 2

_Corellia (Corel Master Hotel)_

"_Chewie where are you?" han shouted at the comm unit in his hands "Chewie!"_

"_Aargh aaaaarrrrggggghh"_

"_well hurry up!"_

"_can I help you sir?" _

_Han turns around and looked at the woman in front of him, " no thanks"_

"_well if you need any assistance please don't hesitate to ask" the woman turned on her heels and was about to turn a corner when_

"_wait!" han shouted_

"_yes sir?"_

"_could you point me to the bar please?"_

"_right this way sir"_

_The two waited for the lift to open_

"_I'm han" stretching his right hand "Han Solo"  
_

"_Bria Tharen"_

"_Nice to meet you bria, can I interest you for a drink?"_

"_I'm sorry but im on duty"_

_The lift doors opened and the two stepped in_

"_well you cant be on duty all night right?" and gave her his most charming grin_

_The lift doors opened and bria pointed to room across, "right through there is the bar" and walked out_

_Han just laughed and went to the bar_

_2 hours later_

"_no lando I want it delivered tomorrow…yes thank you" han shut off his comm. And returned to his drink. He felt someone slid beside the stool beside him and looked up, Bria._

"_does the offer still stand?" she smiled_

"_of course"_

_A couple of drinks later…_

"_we shouldn't be doing this" bria whispered while unbuttoning han's shirt_

"_why not"_

"_because you're a guest in this hotel" _

"_so?"_

"_I could get fired"_

"_do you want to stop then?"_

_Han and Bria fell on the bed with Han's pants still around his ankle_

"_No"_

"_good" he smiled_

_000000_

Coruscant

"did he told you about me?" asked bria

"yes"

"what did you do?" looking at leia who was busy twisting her napkin

"nothing"

"why?"

"I want to pretend you didn't exist" she smiled while tears started to form on her eyes

_000000_

Review please so I'll now if you guys still want me to continue


	3. Chapter 3

_Alderaan_

"_Princess there's someone here to see you" her assistant told her through the comm._

"_I'm a little busy Kae" she answered_

"_he said it is important that he see you"_

"_alright send him in" _

_Leia looked up from the files she had been reading to see Han Solo walk in_

"_hey sweetheart"_

"_han!" leia jumped from her seat and threw her arms around him "what are you doing here?"_

"_I miss you"  
_

"_I just left Coruscant yesterday" she laughed_

"_still to long"_

_Leia smiled and reached up to kiss him _

"_mmm, I really missed that" he said_

"_how long will you be here?"  
_

"_as long as you'll be here"_

"_really?"_

"_yup"_

_Han bent down, wrap his arms around her tightly and kissed her_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you"_

_-----------------_

_Corellia _

"_living already?" _

_Bria dropped the shoes that she just picked up from the floor at the sound of his voice_

"_ummm…."_

_Han opened his eyes and looked at the woman standing in the middle of the room with only one shoe on_

"_not even staying for breakfast?"_

"_I need to go home"_

"_its only breakfast"_

_Han stood up from the bed, completely naked, and walked up to her_

"_want to join me for breakfast?" he smiled while kissing her neck _

_---------------_

_Alderaan_

_Han and Leia were walking through the gardens of the palace, holding each others hands and laughing_

"_I cant believe you did that!" laughed leia_

"_I was young"_

_When both sobered up from their laughing fit Han guided leia to a bench nearby. Leia was seated on the bench with han's head on her lap_

"_I love moments like this" han whispered_

"_moments like what?"_

"_when its just you and me. No politics, no business to do, no meetings… just you and me"_

_Leia smiled and bent down to kiss him_

"_I love those moments too"_

_---------------_

_Corellia_

"_Okay, so your name is Han Solo, you're an owner of shipping company on Coruscant,… what else?"_

_Bria and Han were strolling down a market looking at various items being sold_

"_you still haven't told me anything about you, you know"_

"_well you already know my name so what is there to know"_

_Han reached for her hands, "tell me what you like in a guy"_

_Bria looked at their entwined hands then up at him but he was looking straight ahead_

"_I want a man who doesn't try to control me, I want someone who will let me have a career"_

"_independent eh"_

"_yes" she smiled_

_They walk for a couple more minutes before han broke the silence_

"_what will you do if I tell you that I'm married?" han stopped and looked at her_

"_then" she put her arms around him, "things just got a bit more interesting"_

_Han laughed_

"_are you?"_

"_No"_

"_damn"_

_-----------------_

Coruscant (present)

"so that's how the two of you met." Leia was debating whether to just up and leave, she just couldn't take it anymore. Could not listen to Bria talk about han and her. She was about to find some credit in her purse to pay for her kaffe so she can leave, when Bria started to talk again

"How did the two of you met?" asked bria

-----------------

_Alderann_

"_and may this be the beginning of a new and stronger republic. Thank you." Leia stepped down from the flat form after finishing her speech hoping to leave the party without bumping into anymore guest. She was just bone tired._

"_princess"_

'_sigh' Turning to face her assistant "yes kae?"_

"_there's someone I would like to introduce to you" gesturing to the two men behind her, "Mr. Lando Calrissian and Mr. Han Solo. They are the owners of Calrissian Solo Shipping Inc. in Coruscant"_

"_Ah yes" coming over to shake their hands "I've heard a lot about your company"_

"_All good I hope. It was nice to meet you princess" said Lando, taking Leia's hand and kissing it_

"_likewise" turning to Han "and you too sir"_

_Han looked at her "it was nice to meet you too sweetheart" then grinned_

_Leia was taken aback, no one have ever dared call her names before. She just smiled at him then at Lando and said her goodbye. Shaking her head as she goes. She could hear Lando silently shouting at Han "you just can't keep your mouth shut can you?"  
_

_Leia just laughed_

"_princess!" _

_Leia turned around to see Han walking over to her, "I'm sorry"_

"_what for?"  
_

"_you know, for... what I called you earlier"_

"_are you really sorry or is your friend making you do this?" leia said, now she was very amused_

"_Lando"_

_Leia laughed, it's alright Mr. Solo"_

"_please princess call me Han"  
_

"_then call me leia" she realized that she was now openly flirting with him, but hell, he's handsome_

"_would you like to dance Leia?" he offered quietly_

"_I'd love to" _

_------------------_

_  
_Coruscant (present)

"you didn't sleep with him?" asked bria. They've been talking for a good hour now and leia felt like she was going to be sick

"no"

"why not? Its hard to believe that Han didn't try to sleep with you?"

"no, he was the perfect gentleman"

This caused bria to feel a twinge of sadness, as I if ones she's feeling now isn't enough. Han and her slept together the very first time they've met. But him and leia…she was beginning to think meeting with this woman wasn't a very good idea.

Reviews… sorry to those whose having trouble reading this. The ones that are italicized are leia and bria's memories of there time with han just to clarify.


	4. Chapter 4

Coruscant (present)

"han doesn't know about this. He doesn't even know I'm on Coruscant. He thinks I'm still on corellia." 

Leia looked at her then back at her kaffe.

"I want to know why he can't leave you" bria whispered.

Leia doesn't know if that was a question that she should answer or just stay silent. Silent.

"I want to know what you have that I don't"

"Bria-"

"I want to know why he loves you"

-----------

_Coruscant_

"_yes..yes I'll meet you there Lando. Ok bye" han hung up the comm and resumed cooking. _

_He felt a pair of slim arms wrap around his waist, "hey"_

"_hi"_

_Han turned around and gave leia a kiss. "your early"_

"_boring meeting"_

"_ah" kissing her again_

"_going somewhere?" leia asked_

" _I need to go to Corellia I have to look at some ships" he said turned turned his back again to continue cooking_

_Leia released him and sat at the counter next to him instead, "can I come with you?"_

"_no" he laughed_

"_why not? I've only been to corellia once and that's because of work. This time I want to go there to do some sight seeing"_

"_I'll take you to corellia someday but not now"_

"_why?"  
_

_Han walked over to where she's sitting and encircled her waist "because I'm going to go there for business. If your there then I won't be able to focus on my work"_

"_alright fine" she grumbled_

"_I promise I'll take you there next time and it will be for pleasure okay?" he said lifting her chin to look at her in the eye_

"_okay"_

"_good" han was about to walk back to the stove when leia grabbed his hand to stop him_

"_han"_

"_yeah"_

"_there's something I want to tell you" leia looked into hans eyes " I have to go to hapes"_

"_WHAT? What for?" _

_She knew he wasn't going to take it well, "the New Republic wants to try and have Hapes join. They want me to do it-"_

"_why because of Isolder?"_

"_han its not because-"_

"_leia you were engaged to the guy!" he fumed_

_Leia jumped off the counter and walked over to han, wrapping her arms around him, "I promise as soon as the negotiations is over I'm out of there"_

"_no talking to isolder?"_

"_none"_

"_okay, I love you" he said_

"_I love you"_

_-------------_

_Corellia_

_Han and lando were in their air speeder on the way to their hote,l when out of blue han started to ask, "do you think women forget about their first love?"_

"_why? Are you suspecting your wife of anything?"_

"_what? No no no. forget I ask"_

"_speaking of your wife, I haven't seen her for quite a while now"_

"_you know her, work work work" han said  
_


End file.
